someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
All by Myself
A time in which its hard to remember if what I saw was real or was an illusion. At the age of nine I was a bright and jubilant boy. I had no worries in the world. Even my parents fighting did't affect me. Until the fighting got so bad that it became more like domestic abuse. What would usually only be slight disagreements become physical fighting. My dad was stronger then my mom so of course my mom had a hard time of fighting back. She was bruised battered and scared multiple times by my father.The fights would usually end by my mom or dad leaving the house. My dad would go get a drink. My mom would go to a church or another friend to talk out what had happened. But no one ever believed what she had said. Most of the time me and my brother would be left all be ourselfs waiting for out parents to get home and thats the day that he came. I called him Eragon because he looked some what like a dragon. He was red. His wings came up from his back and upon closer examination they seemed to have redish-black feathers on them. Looking his body he had a slight glow. He had popping up scales coming off his knees and a row on his torso. His eyes were as white as the purest snow. Down his back mixed with white scales seemed to be some golden ones. His feet had what seemed to be claws. They were covered by so many scales that I couldn't tell. He spoke to me. "Paul be careful or you will be tricked by those who deceive you." You must ready your self for a task. His voice was as innocent as can be and was very mellow. I told him that no one would care about me I was only five after all. This time he spoke more loudly. "Foolish child this is the perfect time to take you away. Stay vigilant. Do not believe that your invincible because of your young age. They will come for you and when they do you need to be ready for them." At five years old I was confused what to do about what had happened. Had a non existing creature just visited me? My brother who had been siting there came up to me and asked me who I was talking to. I said I was to Spyro the dragon that was right there. My brother looked at me with a confused look. "Spyro is just a video game character." No matter what I told him he wouldn't believe me. He said there had been nothing there. Since nothing I was saying was going to convince him I soon gave up. When my dad got home from work I had asked him what I had saw. He simply laughed and told me that it wasn't real and I was most likely dreaming. I looked into his eyes and I saw fire. I saw me burning in it. My skin was slowly melting off. His smile got wider. His mouth started to open wide. I woke up screaming and crying. Dad why dad! I screamed at the top of my lungs. He quickly came in and tried comfort me. Had the whole thing just a dream? I quickly looked to my left to see a new dragon. I screamed at it. "What do you want from me vile creature!" It said to me "quite the opposite." My dad looked at me and luaghed oh that boy he said out load. It was followed by giggles. After my dad went away I realized it wan't the same dragon as before. Its skin was white. Its scaled were smooth and none of them stuck out from anywhere. The dragons eyes were pure white like the other ones. I decided to nick name him Spyro. When my mom got home something was different. My mom and dad weren't fighting anymore. Instead they were having lunch. Laughing and sharing conversation. They were happy. I sat down with them and had a nice cooked ham. They talked about their days like a normal fairly. I asked my mom why we couldn't be happy like this all the time. She looked at me confused. What do you mean honey? she asked in a confused tone. You guys were fighting last week but this week you are perfectly fine. What fighting she asked me. I was now confused. They acted as if they had no clue what I was talking about. I started to feel dizzy. I fell over and my mom and dad crowded around me. Whats happening my mom screamed. I don't know my dad replied. My eyes shut slowly. I woke up to what seemed to be screaming. It was my mom and dad fighting again. I was very confused and didn't know what to do so I went to look for my brother. I found my brother outside playing in a dirt pile. I asked asked my brother why he was playing in the dirt. He said that he was looking for Rolley Pollies. I sat down and looked for them too for those few moments my life was peaceful again. But then I woke up again. This time I wan't in any place I could put a label on. It seemed to be a plane floating. Below was a pit of pure darkness. In front of me I saw Spyro and Eragon. They were waiting for me. I walked up slowly and cautiously. They both stared at me as I walked up. You have to pick a side they both said at the same time. I was slightly confused. Pick a side? I asked. Yes will you go to my world said Spyro or my world said Eragon. Will you choose my world. Its perfect and no one ever fights there. You don't have to die to go to a paradise. Everyone is happy. You will live the perfect life said Spyro. or will you choose mine said Eragon the world is not perfect but you know the people there. You have to earn paradise. I am the god you have followed since birth. I created heaven and hell. I don't understand this. I said to them. How can there be two gods when it was stated there was only one. They both looked at me. Each dimension has a different god. I am the god of your dimension. said Eragon. My name is Yaweh. Upon looking to Spyro he said. I am the god of your linked dimension. Linked dimension I asked? Yes, you were linked to a different dimension so closely similar to the one you were born in. You became one being switching between the two in your sleep once we found out we needed to put a stop to it. So I am techniacally switching between the two everytime I sleep. Yes they both replied. I looked at them and asked what if I don't choose either. Then you will seize to exist. You will be hunted so you need to make a choice. Hunted I asked but before they could anwser I woke up. I looked around to see what dimension I was in. I was Yahweh's. I looked around and didn't see him. Instead I saw a black figure. You shouldn't choose either it said to me. I examined it. It seemed to be smiling. You should't choose either. Come with me it said. I told it to leave me alone. Its tone changed. You will be mine it said. It slowely backed out of the room. The next few nights were horrible. I would be kept up by mutiple dark figures. When my parents showed up they would run away. I would have dreams were he would scratch my eyes out. I would wake up and he would really be there. This happend for mutiple months. I didn't dream about the other dimension. Instead all my dreams were about the shadow creatures. They slowely drove me mad. Ever nights was a nightmare. When I woke up it didn't end. He would still be there. Him and his freinds would transform into different things. Once they turned into my mom and dad and started to pretend argue. They were mocking me. After a while a tried to kill my self. I just couldn't take it. The only reason I didn't is when I was going to I looked at the shadows and they were egging me on to do it. Every nightmare got worse. I wondered were the two dragons were. They were no where to be found. After about three years of dealing with the shadows they came back. I asked them why they had left and they only awsered that I needed time to think. After this long amount of time I still hadn't made up my mind. I had a coin in my pocket so I left it to the flip of the coin. Heads- white Tails-red. It landed on tails so thats what I choose. I said it out loud. I choose Eragon. I woke up. Back in the place I belonged. I heard my parrents fighting but me and my brother ignored it and went out side. When I looked outside the shadow creatures were still there. The biggest one kept saying "Choose me, choose me." Somtimes when I think about these dreams he shows up again. He might even show up now. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Dreams/Visions Category:Real Life